


a long, lonely time

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [15]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Implied Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Implied Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh - Freeform, Introspection, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s04e09 The Serpent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Sono passati minuti, ore, giorni, forse settimane, forse addiritturamesi(non ha la più pallida idea di come il tempo stia scorrendo, là fuori, nella realtà) da quando è riuscito a parlare per qualche attimo rubato con Ventitré.
Series: @La Torre di Carta [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191394
Kudos: 2





	a long, lonely time

Sono passati minuti, ore, giorni, forse settimane, forse addirittura _mesi_ (non ha la più pallida idea di come il tempo stia scorrendo, là fuori, nella realtà) da quando è riuscito a parlare per qualche attimo rubato con Ventitré, per dargli tutte le informazioni che ha trovato e raccolto nei ricordi nascosti del Mostro, ed è piuttosto certo che le pareti familiari e un tempo amate del Cottage faranno probabilmente la loro comparsa nei suoi futuri incubi quando (non _se_ , _mai_ se, non può scoraggiarsi) tornerà ad avere il controllo del proprio corpo per più di una misera di manciata di (preziosi, _così_ preziosi) secondi - e onestamente non vede l'ora che succeda.

Charlton ci prova, a essergli di compagnia, ma nonostante la sua presenza quasi costante, sempre a qualche breve passo di distanza da lui, Eliot non si è mai sentito così isolato e disconnesso da _tutto_ nella sua vita: non a Guglia Bianca, quando la Bestia era ancora la cosa più terrificante che si fosse mai trovato a dover affrontare, perché i suoi doveri da Re e l'esistenza in sé di Fen, dolce Fen, l'avevano aiutato a mettersi in gioco più di quanto qualsiasi altra cosa non fosse riuscita a fare in quel frangente della sua vita, ma neppure nella casa in cui ha vissuto suo malgrado durante i suoi anni formativi e da cui è fuggito senza guardarsi indietro non appena ne aveva avuto l'occasione - la solitudine che prova, rinchiuso com'è nella sua mente e nei suoi ricordi, è soffocante e terribile e il costante senso di incertezza e impotenza per ciò che sta succedendo là fuori sono sfiancanti.

L'opprimente angoscia che lo coglie ogni singola volta in cui pensa a Margo, alla sua Bambi, che _non ha visto_ durante quei pochi secondi di libertà ( _dove sei, come stai, tieni duro, non è colpa tua_ ), quando pensa a _Quentin_ e mette quel ricordo del parco a confronto con quelli prima di Guglia Nera… _Dio_ , Q.

Ventitré non ha avuto il tempo per raccontargli ciò che sta succedendo là fuori da quando il Mostro ha deciso di prendere per sé il suo corpo, ma dato l'evidente sentimento di sconfitta sia nella postura che negli occhi di Quentin, prima che ripetesse le parole che gli ha detto in _quel_ momento nella sala del trono per convincerlo di essere _Eliot_ e non il Mostro… non l'ha mai visto così chiaramente allo stremo delle sue forze, nemmeno nell' _intera_ altra vita che hanno trascorso insieme al Mosaico è arrivato così visibilmente vicino al toccare il fondo. È probabilmente la cosa più agghiacciante che abbia mai visto, e la forza del desiderio che prova di essere al suo fianco per tentare in qualche modo di aiutarlo, di sostenerlo, gli toglie il respiro pur non essendo per nulla sorprendente. 

"Darei qualunque cosa per poterti toccare ancora una volta," mormora tra sé, quando Charlton per qualche motivo sparisce ai piani superiori del Cottage, con lo sguardo fisso su quell'angolo della stanza in cui Q si rintanava con un libro durante le feste in cui né lui né Margo riuscivano a coinvolgerlo per più di qualche minuto, e un sorriso agrodolce si disegna sulle labbra al ricordo del giorno della sua incoronazione come Alto Re di Fillory - non si aspettava che le sue conoscenze sulla filmografia di Patrick Swayze potesse servirgli per qualcosa di concreto, specialmente dopo il suo ingresso a Brakebills, ma citare _Dirty Dancing_ per conquistarsi il suo titolo e riuscirci l'aveva fatto sentire stupidamente orgoglioso mentre si inginocchiava davanti a Quentin per ricevere la sua corona, e in questo preciso momento recitare quella battuta di _Ghost_ sembra la cosa più appropriata da fare, in qualche modo e per qualche motivo che non finge neppure di capire.

Forse perché quella frase probabilmente non è mai stata ripetuta in un momento più adatto, considerando sia la sua attuale situazione da incubo che la realtà decisamente meno romantica riguardo l'esistenza dei fantasmi - o più probabilmente perché è terribilmente facile identificarsi in quel sentimento quando le sue mani non hanno smesso per un attimo di fremere d'impazienza al pensiero di poter toccare Q ancora una volta, dall'istante in cui è tornato a essere imprigionato qui, nella sua cosiddetta _isola felice_ , dopo avergli parlato, dopo averlo _visto_ con i suoi occhi vero e vivo e _reale_ , per quei pochi e preziosissimi secondi.

Può solo sperare che il finale della loro storia sarà diverso da quello scritto per i personaggi di _Ghost_ , e che nessuno di loro due sarà lasciato indietro mentre l'altro sparisce dove non può essere raggiunto - non sarà mai pronto a vivere una vita senza Quentin al suo fianco, in qualsiasi ruolo sceglierà di avere quando il Mostro sarà sconfitto ed Eliot si farà avanti con la verità e il suo cuore in mano, e da quello che ha visto nel parco trova difficile non sospettare che per Q non sia lo stesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[La paura fa novanta: Halloween Challenge](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/m/?t=61888565)” del forum La Torre di Carta.
> 
> Titolo da "Unchained Melody" perché il prompt che ho scelto e usato per questa storia è la citazione da _Ghost_ e mi sembrava il minimo.


End file.
